1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench structure, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench structure having a high torsion driving action along dual directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,062, entitled xe2x80x9cSOCKET AND RATCHET WRENCHxe2x80x9d. However, the locking pawl and the ratchet wheel are engaged with each other by fewer teeth only. Thus, if the torque is too large, the engaging teeth of the locking pawl or the ratchet wheel are easily worn out due to the large torque, so that the ratchet wrench is inoperative.
Other prior arts of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 262785, entitled xe2x80x9cDRIVING STRUCTURE OF A HAND TOOLxe2x80x9d, in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,262, entitled xe2x80x9cRATCHET WRENCHxe2x80x9d, and in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 386476, entitled by xe2x80x9cIMPROVEMENT OF RATCHET WRENCH STRUCTURExe2x80x9d. However, when the ratchet wrench is rotated, some teeth of the locking pawl are slightly detached from the engaging teeth of the ratchet wheel, so that the locking pawl is not rigidly and tightly engaged with the ratchet wheel, thereby reducing the entire load bearing torque of the ratchet wrench.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ratchet wrenches.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench structure which can be assembled easily and quickly.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench structure which can operate a workpiece rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ratchet wrench structure, comprising:
a wrench body having a drive head defining a receiving hole for receiving a ratchet wheel, the receiving hole having one side defining a receiving recess for receiving a locking pawl, a resting block, and two elastic members, the receiving recess formed with an arcuate resting face so that one end of the resting block is rested on the arcuate resting face of the receiving recess;
the ratchet wheel having an outer periphery provided with engaging teeth;
the locking pawl substantially semi-arc-shaped, and having a first side formed with locking teeth capable of engaging the engaging teeth of the ratchet wheel, and a second side formed with an arcuate inner face;
the resting block substantially having an elongated shape, and having a first end rested on the arcuate resting face of the receiving recess, and a second end formed with a resting end rested on the arcuate inner face of the locking pawl; and
the two elastic members received in two sides of the resting block, the resting block and the two elastic members being arranged to form a substantially X-shaped combination, so that a first elastic member is rested on the arcuate resting face of the receiving recess, and a second elastic member is rested on the arcuate inner face of the locking pawl.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.